


Fuck or Die in 15 Minutes

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Crack, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mate or Die, PWP, Plot What Plot, Write or Die 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Kris, this is fanfiction, you come when I tell you to." Adam explains.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck or Die in 15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was my first time doing [Write or Die](http://hiderefer.com/?http://writeordie.com), I set the timer at 15 minutes with a word count goal of 100 words. Oh God it was so hilarious, I was grinning the whole time! I wrote 225 words in 15 minutes and I even had time to throw in _"The End"_ at the end :D Read on for the resulting crack ficlet!
> 
>  **Important:** This was a WRITING EXERCISE. Non-beta'd, non-edited, non-checked and posted as is.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Kris asks Adam after he tears a third button off Kris' plaid shirt.

"Fuck or die, we only have 13 minutes left, Kris!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about—oh!" Kris' sentence ends in a moan because Adam finally has access to his nipples.

"I don't even know, okay? All I know is that we are suppose to fuck through 100 words in 15 minutes!"

Adam unzips Kris' jeans and pulls them down with Kris' boxers. Then he unzips his own and pulls out his dick.

"Wait, are you gonna just—? UNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNF!"

"We are in an established relationship and we are both clean—UNF—so we are going bareback. Also, Kris here is self-lubricating—UNF—because anything can happen in fanfics."

"Dude, who are you even talking to?" Kris asks between pants.

"Oh wait, thank God we are at 135 words already!" Adam speeds up his thrusts.

"What, does it mean we stop now?" Grabbing Adam's ass hard, Kris doesn't look like he's ready to stop anytime soon.

"Well, we still have 2 minutes left, I bet I can make you come in 2 minutes!"

"Oh—oh—how are you so sure?"

"Kris, this is fanfiction, you come when I tell you to." Adam explains.

"Okay, okay—ooooh—can I come yet?"

"Almost now, only 1 more minute to go! You ready, baby?"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me, Adam, ooooh—"

Kris comes with a shout and shoots all over Adam's McQueen shirt.

The End


End file.
